


Revin'

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes... it's just so worth it, Wheeljack knows this and just proved it. Arcee just wants to drink her energon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revin'

“How’s it revin’?” 

Wheeljack couldn’t help his smirk turning into grin as he leaned against the wall beside the shorter blue femmie. The Wrecker was aware that he could very easily be stabbed or shot in the face, as he wasn’t as deeply apart of this unit as Bulkhead. But, well, it was just far too tempting and he had known the femmie back when Wheeljack was apart of his original Crew, before the war. Mostly because the Foreman, Roadbuster, had hired the once assassin to do sweeps with the security teams through the underground tunnels to clear out a new area.

Arcee arched up an optic ridge at the mech, tilting her head just a little to the right, “Really?”

“What?” Wheeljack did his best to look innocent, but it only lasted two point five seconds before he grinned, “It’s an entirely appropriate question under givin’ the situation.”

“And what situation would that be?” Arcee asked as she finish with getting her daily ration of energon. Although, yes, Arcee was the smallest of the Autobots and the most efficient with her Energon commotion, she also needed her ration in smaller and slightly more frequent ‘meals’ so to say. Rather than a whole cube or two ever five days like the others did.

The white Wrecker waited a moment, letting the femmie turn and start walking before fallowing after her, his normal hunched like form making it seem like he was a bit closer then he really was. “You know Shiela,” He’s native accent slipped a little but Wheeljack didn’t let it bother him as he continued, “You’re sleek and deadly like always, that armor looks great on your shell and I haven’t’ seen a femmie that can really kick aft in only Primus’ knows how long- six and a half vorns. So I wanted to flirt. Thus, it was an appropriate question.”

Wheeljack smirked as Arcee turned enough to look up at him, one hand on a hip strut the other holding her open can of energon.

“...You are so lucky your friends with Bulkhead and Cliffjumper.” She said at last.

Tanking that as a go ahead, since there wasn’t a ‘no’ or sharp pointy blades involved, Wheeljack stepped loser, and though he reached out he didn’t quite touch the winglets on the femmie’s back. Watching them twitch out of the corner of his optic with pleased amusement as he moved his hand down the length, again without quite touching but still in the femmie’s energy field.

“What are you doing?” Arcee demanded, her winglet sensors arching up higher.

“Flirting!”

“’Jackie you’re dead.” Bulkhead finally spoke up from where he was sitting across the chamber like room that was one of three ‘recreation’ areas as designated by Ratchet. He was leaning back on a couch of sorts that he himself had made to both support his seer weight, as well as accommodate his shape. He actually was the one to also make the other favored seats of the other mechs, including the large 'alien robot bean bags' (as dubbed by Miko) that both Arcee and Bumblebee favored because of their sensors.

The big mech had half a cube of energon for himself, balancing it on his thigh while he relaxed, Miko was with him, comfortably situated herself in a half flop in the space between his neck cables and collar ridge. The ease of how she stayed so showed not only that she had done this before. The girl moving in just the right way not to get conked on the head by his jaw line, or caught in the mechanics as the mech looked around. She knew this massive mech for long enough, and was young enough to completely trust him.

“Is he really doing that?” Miko asked, from her spot, leaning her arms on the ridge of metal beside her, head on her arms as she watched the scene play out.

“Yeeeep...” Bulkhead drawled as he leaned back a bit, taking another sip of energon as he watched his friend do something fairly stupid in his opinion. Wheeljack had looped an arm around Arcee and pulled her down with him into the slightly larger of alien robot bean bags. The result was that he was sitting with the blue femmie on his lap, how he managed not to spill her energon.

“Fragging scrap-” Arcee paused to be sure her energon was all there... and then twisted. Miko winced as Wheeljack got an elbow guard to the face for what he did and the audacity of it.

However, just this once there wasn’t any more retaliation other then grumbling. For the Wrecker’s action were strangely familiar and comforting in that it was how her former partner used to act.

“Was it worth it?” Bulkhead asked, getting looks from both of the other two, Wheeljack looking upside-down with a grin.

Wheeljack smiled a bit from his position, though since he was both still conscious and still had his arms around Arcee’s middle with her in his lap. “Oh yes, that was worth this big mech.”


End file.
